Teach Me, Master
by LovableAnimeIdiot
Summary: Guilmon is in love with someone and needs to learn how to kiss. Guess who he gets advice from? First Oneshot! R&R!


**Me:...**

**Renamon: What's wrong with him?**

**Guilmon: He's has "Writer's Block"**

**Renamon: Is it serious?**

**Guilmon: He has ideas and situations but he can't seem to choose one.**

**Me: You know what? I'll write them all! R&R! First Oneshot!**

**Here's a shout out to those who make RenaGuil fics! Keep writing!**

It has been 10 years since the defeat of the D-Reaper. Takato and Rika finally got married. Guilmon is now taller, has a more humanoid shaped body, and searching for his one true love, but he needs to learn how to kiss. What will happen if he turns to a certain someone for advice?

Takato and Rika are having a lovely picnic in the park, while Guilmon sits under a tree in the shade.

"How's work honey?" asks Rika.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing that out of the ordinary," Takato replied, "This potato salad is really good."

"Thanks."

They share a kiss.

Guilmon sighs, watching the lovers as they kiss.

"Hey, Guilmon."

Guilmon looks up to see Renamon sitting in the tree.

"Hey, Renamon," he said a bit sad.

"I must be losing my touch. I didn't scare you."

"No, it's just that I have a keen sense of smell and know what your special scent is, after spending all these years with you," Guilmon replied. Guilmon was a lot more mature now and had out grown his goofy nature.

"I also smell Impmon scent on you."

"Yeah, I broke up with him today." She said as she came down from the tree, right next to Guilmon.

"Really? What happened?"

"I caught him cheating on me with another girl."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Guilmon gave her a gentle hug.

"Things will get better," he said.

"You sure you're saying that to me?" she asked her troubled friend.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Come on Guilmon, tell me the truth."

"Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

They sit down.

"Truth is, I'm in love with someone and I don't know how to kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you could teach me?"

"Sure, but won't it be awkward since we're just friends?" she asked, blushing at the thought of kissing Guilmon.

Guilmon blushed too. "I meant like using a doll or methods, something like that," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Renamon sighed with relief and then laughed.

Guilmon laughed with her too.

"Ok then, we need an apple, cherries, and lemons."

"How is that going to help me?"

"Trust me, it will."

"Ok, meet me at my hideout once you're done."

"See you later!" and with that Renamon left.

Guilmon waved goodbye to Takato and Rika and went back to his hide out.

After a couple of minutes, Renamon came back with a bag of fruits.

"Okay Guilmon, eat an apple." she said.

Guilmon confused took and apple and ate it whole.

"Um, Guilmon, you have to take _bites,_ not _a bite_!"

"Oh, sorry," Guilmon apologized.

They smiled.

"Try again."

This time Guilmon took a little bite at a time.

After he finished eating the apple he asked why was it necessary.

"How you eat an apple, can determine if you already know how to kiss."

"So, do I?"

"Yes, but we need to know how good you are. Here drink some lemon juice."

"Ok?"

As Guilmon took a sip of the lemon Renamon just squeezed into a cup, his lips puckered.

Renamon laughed to see the shock on Guilmon's face.

"Looks like you're a pretty good kisser."

"Thanks. The lemon tasted more sour after I ate those sweet apples."

They laughed again.

"Ok, last thing on the list. If you can tie a cherry stem in your mouth without touching it with your hands, then you are a great kisser as well as a great french kisser too."

"Alright! Let me at it!"

Renamon giggled at Guilmon's eagerness.

Guilmon blushed.

Guilmon took a cherry stem and put it in his mouth.

It took a couple of tries and lots of time but he finally got it.

"I did it!" he said holding up the stem proudly.

"Good job. Now for your final exam."

"Oh great. What is it?" Guilmon asked a bit scared of what might happen next.

Renamon came up to him and stared into his eyes.

Their faces moved closer until their lips met.

Guilmon is surprised at first but kisses her back.

He put his tongue on Renamon's lip signaling her to open her mouth.

After they share their passionate kiss, they blush.

"So... who is the lucky girl that has a great kisser after her?" Renamon asked a bit sad that Guilmon was taken.

"You."

Renamon looks up at Guilmon.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me."

"I do and I have always had."

Renamon tears up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Guilmon asked wiping away her tears.

"Dating other guys, never noticing that you liked me."

"It's fine. I always knew you would find me and I would find you." He give her a reassuring hug.

"No it is not fine. I have to make it up to you."

"Well, you could give me another kiss."

He smiled and she smiled back.

"I love you, Renamon."

"I love you, Guilmon."

They share another kiss that felt like eternity.

"Thank you, master."

"Your welcome."

They leave the hide out and go for a stroll, holding hands, and kissing with every step.

**Me: First one shot done.**

**Guilmon: *eating bread***

**Renamon: *training***

**Me: *sigh* Somethings never change. Review please! Not too many flames!**


End file.
